Rosette Levels
Each Inquisitor and Acolytes Rosette has several security functions within it. They act as a passkey for many Imperium locks, ciphers, and access control points. In addition the Acolyte or Inquisitors personal data information is encrypted within the electronics of the Rosette which identifies them as well as their level of authority. The chart below can assist in role playing this interesting equipment of the inquisition. Acolyte Rank Color Code 1 Blue 2 Green 3 Yellow 4 Orange 5 Red 6 Magenta 7 Silver 8 Gold The color signifies the access level and as one goes up in ranks more and more access is given to the Acolytes. It is only optional to tie their security clearance to their rank. Some inquisitors may not allow them to have access that their rank indicates in the chart. Remember it is a role playing tool and the GM can make that final decision. The ranks below confer the bonus or privileges listed and any privileges below them in rank. Blue Access The acolyte is at the lowest tier of access. They have no additional access other than the ability to passkey their own rooms, they can expect acknowledgement of their servitorship as acolytes to an inquisitor and a +10% bonus when trying to negotiate/intimidate others to give them something or do something for them based on their Acolyte status. They have no access to Imperium locked doors or vehicle passkeys. Green Access The acolyte has proven some skill and longevity. They are now capable of securing free lodging and food while on mission and at loyal imperium cities, fortresses etc…They will be found to become an imposition and may have their Inquisitor billed if they stay overly long or try to do anything extravagant. They have no access to Imperium locked doors or vehicle passkeys. Yellow Access The acolyte has finally started to show their professionalism and a little trust from their Inquisitor. They now have access to Low level access keys on Imperium Ground vehicles, Imperium low security buildings, and systems. They gain a +15% bonus when trying to negotiate or intimidate others with their rosette. Orange Access The acolyte has advanced in their trust and privileges to a level on par with an Imperium NCO. They can requisition military ground vehicles and even bypass security codes on standard ground and planetary air transport vehicles. They can stay for free at Imperium facilities some of the time, expecting basic medical attention, some deferment and increased respect, and can requisition a single squad of eight Guardsman, or a single Arbiter to assist in emergency situations. Red Acess The acolyte continues in their rise in respect and prestige. The acolyte gains a +20% bonus to intimidate/negotiate rolls when trying to get loyal Imperial citizens to assist them in their endeavors. They may request assistance and transportation from local authorities and expect it to be provided most of the time. They have the abilities of a senior NCO and can attempt to requisition equipment and ammunition for mission needs. Magenta Access The acolyte may now unlock high level and high security areas on planetary installations and loyal Imperial facilities. They have access to excellent Medical service and can expect to be treated as a respected Imperial agent. They have the effective rank of a junior officer amongst military personnel. Silver Access The acolyte may now utilize a +25% bonus to intimidate/negotiate rolls when trying to get loyal imperial citizens or military members to assist them in their endeavors. They may request assistance and transportation even up to space flight operations (hitching rides, etc…) and can expect to be treated with good respect. Gold Access Slightly less important and respected than an inquisitor, the acolyte is trusted with the highest level of respect and access available to an acolyte. High Security facility access, door pass, access codes, the ability to requisition a company of troops (32)+ Imperial Guardsmen, a squad of arbiters (6) or other services as needed while engaged on an operation. They can expect to be ferried around a sector or sub sector when operations are urgent. Gm Notes These are merely guidelines and require the PC’s to work in the open and not covertly at all. By design it is assumed that the Acolytes will not be allowed to abuse these privileges and they can be taken away as well as given. Ultimately the Inquisitor may assign these levels of security as HE/SHE feels the players merit. Category:Gear